Some Very Special Alone Time with Mew
by TheBoltonator
Summary: If you're looking for a story with plot, you are looking in the WRONG place, buddy! I have an inkling that someone out there will have their childhood ruined from reading this...you're welcome... Now, without further adieu, the most senseless PWP I have ever produced from my head! (M/M YAOI!)
1. Just A Very Horny Mew

**Seriously, you will not find ANY plot here, only one very horny, naughty legendary pokemon! If the idea of a male giving himself head and then sneaking off to get his best friend involved doesn't steer you away, then I am at a loss as to why you would complain that it is offensive.**

 **Like I said, this is not a story, this is barely qualified to be called 'writing'**

 **All this will achieve is causing someone out there to blow their marbles to their childhood...you're welcome...**

 **Now! Let's get this two-shot train wreck out of the way before I go insane**!

* * *

 **Unknown PoV**

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

'Why does it always have to be this way?'

A grumpy sigh left my lips as I twirled my long, pink tail around my waist, staring at the tip curiously, before uncoiling the appendage and letting it dangle behind and between my short legs.

It was another day of wandering the pokemon world...alone. I, unlike the other pokemon that exist, always maintained the same cute, innocent visage most commonly associate with me. It wasn't by choice, mind you, otherwise I would have gone with something far more risqué.

My name is Mew, just Mew. I was the very first pokemon used to create the plethora of pokemon you see today. That's right! All of those hundreds and hundreds of different species you see roaming the world, battling with their trainers against others. All of that came from little ol' me!

Actually...if I were to be completely honest with you, I am but one of many Mews. My sole purpose was to become a progenitor of the pokemon world so the species as a whole could continue to flourish and enjoy life. As for me?

I think it is self-explanatory, actually...

This is the story of my life, well, not really the STORY, really. Oh, jeez! There I go rambling on as usual...it's no wonder none of the other legendaries will play with me, besides Victini, anyway...

Victini was my best of friends and, though we were both boys, I grew up fostering a very strong attraction to him. It wasn't just for his charming, boyish looks, nor did it...ok, I was about to lie...it had a lot to do with that perfect ass of his. I cannot begin to tell you how many times I dreamt of sliding my...

T-That was supposed to be private! O-Oh no~ now they know, too! W-well...since the c-cat is out of the b-bag, I-I guess I can be level with you...

Deep down inside I already knew the reason why only Victini would play with me, why all the other pokemon gave me such cold, judgmental glares. It was a part of my genetic makeup I had absolutely no control over; it was an integral part of me! . I never asked for it- I was just born with it, I suppose.

I suppose I had only myself to blame, not asking about the mysterious urges I had been experiencing. I didn't really think much of it, Arceus had told me all pokemon experienced certain periods of life where their bodies acted strangely. I had just assumed my body was doing the same as the rest. One night, my curiosity got the better of me...but, to be honest...

...It. Felt. Like. Heaven~

I never knew that part of the anatomy was that sensitive on a Mew, nor did I expect the increased attention I was giving it to suddenly erupt into full-blown addiction to that part of my body...

Oh...o-oh M-Mew~...T-the urges...t-they're coming back~

I curled my pink tail back around my waist, my small, feline body hovering thousands of feet in the air. I decided to surround myself with a reflective bubble-barrier, making myself completely invisible to the outside world. The urges had started up once again, stronger than ever before. I could not fight it, nor did I want to. It just felt too good to give into the sinful pleasure!

My tiny mouth began to leak my saliva from the upraised corners, the promise of what was to come simply too much for my budding mind to process without going into total meltdown. With my legs spread, my tail in perfect position and my own arousal growing between my loins, I was ready to succumb to the bliss that awaited me.

A delicate sigh managed to slip from my lips, though none would hear of it, nor would any wandering eyes behold my plump, pink tail being shoved deep inside of my sinfully hot, feline body. It felt absolutely incredible, replicating the sensation of being stuffed with a big, meaty cock, my toes curling in rapturous delight when I felt it bump into that naughty sweet spot...it made me want to cum every single time I touched it. *purr*

I was all too eager to surrender myself to the pleasure, my tail-cock pumping itself in and out of my pink boypussy while my own cock, the real cock, drooled its sin over my open mouth, landing on my tongue. I was so much bigger than the other legendaries that, for a time, I suspected they were merely jealous of what I had, as well as what I could do with it. A sudden surge of arousal assaulted my fragile mind, the memories of my first time trying it still so deliciously fresh in my memory bank. I couldn't wait any longer!

As I relaxed my tiny jaw, I suddenly felt incredibly exposed. It wasn't your typical kind of exposed feeling, either, none of the "What if someone sees me doing this?" exposure. It was more akin to how I would probably have felt moments before being railed by another pokemon or, should I ever be so lucky, a handsome human. I always had such lewd dreams of that beautiful race.

I felt the tapered end of my big kitty cock touch the roof of my small mouth, my body starting to curl inwardly, it's rutting instincts going into overdrive to mate with my face. My waspish hips started moving of their own accord, I had been expecting it and, to sound completely naughty, waiting for my body to start breeding my mouth. I couldn't get over how good it felt sucking on my own huge dick! Not only that, my pseudo tail-cock seemed to be determined to ruin my hot little boypussy!

Mmmm~ those jerks have no idea how delicious my cum is...so sweet, yet, so salty. It's the most yummy mix of perfection for me, just me. I do this *SCHLRRP* every single day! I've become a slave to my yummy cock~ *suckle suckle*

I had to have Victini...I had to have him now! I wanted him to experience the same bliss I was feeling, as I buried my entire meaty, pink cock down my throat and began gulping down load after load of my own creamy cockmilk.

I was in love...with my own body! I could, to this day, scarcely believe how good giving myself a blowjob could feel. There was still a part of me that truly wished it was Victini nursing my dick right now. He always had the cutest face between the two of us, im sure those pouty, pink lips of his would feel so~ good on me~

I had to have him with me! Now! My own mouth just wasn't going to cut it any longer!

' _Ahhh~ I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna sneak Victini over here! I wonder if he'll be wearing anything when I see him_...'

* * *

 **What...Have...I...DONE**?!


	2. V for Victinis' Virginity!

**Normal PoV**

* * *

"Hey, hurry up, 'Tini!"

An energetic pink feline was twirling around in the air, his tail flicking playfully to and fro. Just behind him was his childhood friend, Victini. Outwardly, he was boyishly chubby, yet, still managed to possess some of the more intimate curves often associated with adulthood. This glaring difference in body tone was most noticeable along his cream-colored, silky fur.

Known simply as the 'Victory Pokemon', due to the incredible tales of beneficent it bestowed on those who had garnered favor with it, Victini had some of most unique characteristics in the pokemon world. The first and, quite frankly, most obvious one was the V-shaped 'crown' it wore along the center of its forehead.

Victini, while mostly known for sharing its otherworldly luck with random passersby, also possessed intense power within the seal of its crown. While never actually witnessed by mankind, rumors speculate that there is enough blazing energy within Victini to completely eradicate anything that threatens it. This was all pure speculation, however, due to Victini having such a rambunctious personality. It was not uncommon to witness the legendary bouncing up and down on its two small feet, waving its arms around and holding up its trademark 'V' sign with its hands.

Put simply, Victini was constantly outgoing, never shy when it came to mingling with friends and, sometimes, even complete strangers. It was the perfect combination for a pokemon like Mew who, like Victini, possessed almost child-like curiosity with exploring new things, regardless of the consequences.

This would sometimes land the duo in a heap of hot water. Today, however, the possibility of the pair getting in trouble was zero. Unbeknownst to Victini, Mew had ensured they would be far away from any prying eyes, nor would their adventure be within earshot of anybody. It was exactly the setup Mew had been dreaming of, being alone with his childhood friend, so he could show off some of the wonderful new tricks he had learned.

Victini could hear a little voice in his head, telling him something was off with Mew, the pink legendary he had known for many wonderful years. His best friend was being just a tad too playful for a supposed "chat." Mew was always playful, regardless of the situation, though, so what could possibly be different this time around? Sure, they were going quite far away from any pokemon settlements, yet it wasn't as though his best friend was tricking him into doing something dangerous, right?

Victini did have to admit, though, with Mew wrapping his tail around his left arm, that his best friend was exploring new territory. The way the pink feline kept stopping when he wasn't looking, the halt in momentum causing a playful collision of the legendary felines' soft, pink butt with Victinis' face, triggered a rather pleasant warm sensation all over his body. Every single time this happened, the Victory Pokemon blushed a bright shade of cherry red, and every time he would look away. Why was he looking away? It didn't feel unpleasant, why did he feel embarrassed?

Victini sighed with frustration as he began feeling warmer and warmer around his friend, the distance between them began to close until Victini was practically ontop of Mew. Was he being 'converted' as the other legendaries put it? Why did they make it sound so sinister? Mew had never led him astray, why would he start now? They always had a blast when they were together and, after spending so many years with the energetic ball of pink fur, Victini began to wonder if the other legendaries were merely jealous of the fun they were missing out on.

It made sense, after all, as Victini saw Mew stop his momentum again. Unlike the previous times, however, the adorable legendary did not resume his energetic pace. What he did instead surprised Victini in an unfamiliar way.

His best friend had kissed him. It wasn't a soft one, nor did it land on his cheek or forehead. It was full-contact, lips-on-lips with the slightest amount of tongue. It sent the most intense shivers through Victini, his body growing hotter by the second as he stared into his best friends eyes, hoping to understand what was happening to him. All that managed to come out was a muffled "Mew~" as the Victory Pokemon felt his head growing lighter.

"Oh, 'Tini~' * **purr** * kiss me more, please?"

How could he resist his friend of so many years, especially when these new sensations were bombarding his body with surges of pleasure. Victini decided to do more than continue the make-out session, however, wrapping his short, cream-colored arms around Mews neck and pulling their bodies closer to each other.

With fur meeting fur, Victini could feel his friends beating heart, it was so loud! Was he causing Mew to breathe harder and faster? Curiosity overwhelming him, he slipped his right hand down between his friends legs, immediately feeling a meaty surprise press eagerly against his red digits.

Mew was absolutely huge! Way bigger than himself, for certain...

' _Why am I feeling sorry for myself all of a sudden? It's not my fault my best friend was gifted with a bigger dick. I wonder if_...'

Victini began losing his train-of-thought as another new sensation began surging though his nubile body. This one was much, MUCH more intense than anything prior to now, and it seemed to be triggered by Victini inhaling a most curious aroma. It was heavy and made it hard to focus on anything not connected to the scent. Victini felt his eyes grow hazy, watching as his vision became unfocused. Inevitably, his sky blue orbs landed on the source of the pleasurable haze- his best friends' cock.

Victini felt compelled to reach out and touch the tip, not with his hands, with his lips. It was as if he was being drawn to the core of the heavy musk, his own dick throbbing and leaking copiously with precum. He could get used to this feeling...

Mew watched with rapturous blue eyes as his childhood friend began making out with his twitching, pre-drooling dick. The pink feline could hardly believe this was actually happening! Victini was giving affection to his cock! Not only was he kissing it and licking it, he was holding the plump base as if it were his lover! The way the Victory Pokemon was trying to wedge his tongue inside, it felt too incredible for words!

"V-Victini~ You l-love my cock, d-don't you~?"

Victini didn't respond, he COULDN'T respond, not when his taste buds were being fed the most delicious precum he had ever tasted. It was mind-boggling how addictive his pink best friend was, each glob of thick, creamy dick milk causing his own slightly smaller cock to twitch and drool with delight.

"MMmmmm~ * **suckle** * * **suckle** * * **chu** * So~ * **slurp** * * **slurp** * * **suckle** * yummy~"

Mew was panting like a bitch in heat, though he was not the bitch, his best friend was. Quickly losing control over his own body, Mew reached behind Victinis' V-shaped crown and pulled him further onto his throbbing spire of pink pokecock. The enveloping, sweltering heat of his best friends' mouth nearly pushed the pink legendary over the edge at the start!

It took everything in Victini not to gag from the sudden intrusion into his throat.

Mew, mistaking his friends' struggling for something more, began pumping his hips lovingly against the legendaries face.

Every inch, every pulsating, throbbing and aching inch of delicious mating meat was being fed into Victinis throat. How he wasn't choking on such a magnificent dick Victini did not know. What the legendary DID know was that Mew had the most addictive cock. The musky aroma flowing through his nostrils, paired with the surreal feeling of his tiny throat bulging out so obscenely from being force-fed his best friends huge meat, had Victini drunk with lust. All he wanted to do was relax his body as best he could, hoping that his efforts would help his friend mate with his face even even the slightest amount. It was equal parts shocking, equal parts toe-curling euphoria.

"Mew~w~w~w~! I'm already cumming 'Tini~! You're mouth! AaAaahn~! I-Its t-too much!"

Perhaps it was simply knowing he was making Mew feel so good, that, despite his proportions lacking with paired with those of his best friend, he could bring the legendary to his first orgasm, using just his mouth and tongue alone. Victini started to wonder if he could do even more than that as he continued slurping and gulping down steady streams of the pink felines' incredibly delicious dick milk. It was the tastiest thing he had ever been fortunate enough to try, moreso due to the fact it was coming from Mews' low-hanging ballsack. It looked positively filled to the brim with more of the yummy liquid!

Victini needed more of it, he was CRAVING Mews' cock milk.

Mew watched with delight as his plump, pink ballsack pressed against his best friends blushing face, the Psychic-types' reproductive system continuing to churn batch after batch of potent, delicious, creamy cum to give to Victini. The look on the fire and psychic-type said it all, as did Victinis mouth and tongue.

He was in love with his best friends' cock.

Mew knew he had found his perfect mate, the sheer passion with which Victini was nursing his huge, pink pokecock told the legendary all he needed to know that the two were meant for each other. All that was left now was to break his best friend in...completely.

"'Tini~! A-AAaaahn~! I...I-I~ o-oh MEW~W~W~W~!"

The pink feline, having never gotten accustomed to someone else tending to his most naughty desires, found himself grinning his hips against Victinis face. When the Psychic-type looked down at his friend he nearly had a third orgasm from the mere sight of his white, creamy nut-butter coating most of the legendaries face, chest and lower body. How much could his best friend drink?!

At the rate Victini was siphoning the cum or of Mews' ballsack, there wouldn't be anything left for the main event. Thankfully, for Mew at least, Victini was forced to pull the pink legendary out of his mouth to breathe. This was his chance, while his best friend was recovering from nearly draining him dry, to finally plunder Victini for his most valuable treasure.

"I...I don't think...I'll * **pant** * be able...to * **pant** * go a single day...without your cum, Mew-"

Victini was abruptly cut short by the suddenly revitalized legendary. Immediately the fire and Psychic-type knew he was in trouble as Mew had him pinned spread-eagle on his back. The legendary watched with wide, glistening blue eyes as the massive head of his best friends' pink cock attempted to push past his unsullied, virgin ring.

"M-Mew! W-Wait!"

It was too late to stop Mew at this point. The beast had been awoken and he was going to take what was rightfully his.

Sharp gasps of blissful pleasure intermingled with cries of pain, Mew forcing the heavily-lubricated head of his massive cock inside of his best friend. Mew was on cloud nine, having taken his best friends' virginity and, in the process, losing his own. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off of the legendary. He was going to make Victini BEG for him to breed his cream-colored body!

"M-MEW! Y-YOU...YOU'RE...H-HUGE~!... A-AAAHN~! O-OOooo~ I-I LOVE IT!"

Victini reached up with his tiny hands and held Mew by his face, his smaller, thicker body gloving his best friend like a second skin. Somehow his body managed to take Mew with only a mild amount of pain, pain which was rapidly being replaced with otherworldly, sinful pleasure.

"D-D-DON'T STOP, MEW~! MMMH~! S-So~ HUGE~! YOURE -NGGGH~! S-SO~ GOOD!"

Mew, hearing his friend practically worship his cock, let go of the rest of his inhibitions, deciding right then and there to pump the legendary full of every ounce of his love he had. He would breed his best friend over and over again, painting Victinis' insides a creamy white. He wouldn't stop until Victini could only ever say Mews name. He would make sure no other cock would ever be able to satisfy his best friend. As Mew bottomed-out deep inside the Victory Pokemon, he bent down and began kissing his best friend lovingly on the lips.

"MMMmm~! MMMPH~! * **slap**!* * **slap**!* O-OoooMew~!"

"MMMH~...'Tini~* **slap**!* * **slap**!* MMMmmh~ Love you~!"

The unified, wet smacking of their lips meeting and parting, the sinfully delicious sounds of fur meeting fur, it was all the two lovers could hear anymore, in addition to their fragmented swears and professions of love for each other. It was only once Mew had reached five hip-claps per second that Victini lost the ability to form coherent words anymore.

The rapid, repeated assaults to his prostate triggered mini-orgasms every other thrust within the legendary, his small body unused to such traumatic sexual excitement. A long, drawn-out moan was all the Victory Pokemon could muster, his own copious essence spurring it in thick ropes. Much of it landed on Victinis' fur, some managed to hit Mew squarely on the chest and face while, even still, more landed in between the two lovers' locked lips.

Mew began purring deeply and lovingly as his essence rose from within his swollen, over clocked ballsack. The volcano began to erupt with its molten hot deluge of semen, the first load making Victini convulse in delight at being pumped full of thick, creamy cum, courtesy of his childhood friend. The torrent of spunk was full of vitality, virility and, most importantly, potency. As he felt his slim, cream-colored belly begin to bulge with his best friends' seed, a small part of the Victory Pokemon wondered if two males could produce an egg from mating.

Perhaps he would ask Jirachi to grant him a wish later on...

* * *

 **To the readers who made it this far: my sincerest apologies for creating such SHAMELESS, gratuitous smut!**

 **To the readers who made it this far, and actually enjoyed reading this: Hope you feel brave enough to leave a review so I know just how terrible this was. Ciao! ;3**


End file.
